Chronicles
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: A collection of Alec and Malec centric oneshots and drabbles. Rated T for some language and situations. Pulled from all of the books, so spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've recently become obsessed with the Mortal Instruments series and this pairing, so this will have a ton of Alec/Malec related stories. I apologize for any inconsistencies as I haven't read all the way through City of Fallen Angels yet and some of these were written while I was reading City of Ashes and City of Glass. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue.

He walked slowly, thinking through what he was doing. It was a true show of how pathetic he had become. He shouldn't be so eager to risk everything for the first boy to look at him twice. Plus, he didn't even know if said boy even wanted to see him, considering how all Alec could do after getting complimented was stare like an idiot. Not to mention how wrong all of this was. Wrong for making him want to give up Jace. God, was he really that predictable? Clary saw it and she had known him only a few days. Isabelle had clearly expected him to hook up with Magnus. Even his own sister thought he was that easy and desperate.

He swallowed hard before ringing the call button.

"What is it now? Someone better be dying," he heard from the speaker. Great, he had come at a bad time.

"Um…sorry. I'm the boy from the party," he shuffled awkwardly. "I can go if it's a bad time." He waited about three seconds before turning to walk away.

"Of course it's never a bad time for you. I'll ring you up."

Surprise colored Alec's face. The door opened and led to the same staircase he had seen only three days earlier. He walked up and knocked on the door for good measure. When it opened he saw Magnus standing in front of him, a few inches taller, which was rare, his black hair spiked up. There was still quite a bit of glitter adorning his features, though not as much as at the party. And of course the only witty comment Alec could come up with to say was "Hi."

A smirk crossed the face in front of him. "Hello. Are you going to come in or just stand there looking pretty?"

Alec felt the traitor heat creep up his face. He stepped into the apartment, which seemed both more and less extravagant then the last time he had seen it.

"I do think you look marvelous when you do that."

Whirling around, Alec brought a hand up to his cheek. "Do what?" he asked regardless.

Magnus merely smiled, pulling Alec's hand away from his face. "It's clear you know what I mean."

Somehow that sharp gaze terrified him more than any demon ever had. "Why did you want me to come here?" Alec asked stupidly.

He heard a laugh. "Of course you know the answer to that as well. Don't worry. I don't bite," Magnus seemed to get a thoughtful look on his face before adding, "Much."

Alec gulped. He felt Magnus' hand on his shoulders and the muscles there strained toward the touch. In his ear, he heard the other man whisper, "If I've read things wrong, I apologize and all you need to do is tell me."

The hand on his shoulder turned him around. Suddenly his eyes closed as that hand curled around his neck and their mouths met. Once they pulled away, he found himself staring into those unusual eyes. Their owner reached out a hand to brush Alec's bangs away from his face.

"You're welcome here any time, just so you know."

Alec swallowed. He supposed once his sin had been committed, there was no turning back. He slowly stepped forward and kissed him again. He was going to Hell anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Super short, but here's the second one. Thanks to everyone who's read so far. Tell me what you think and enjoy!

"Stop! I'm not kidding, it doesn't work!" Alec yelped as Jace pressed down onto his arm. They had been trying out new runes for Clary and Alec was the apparent guinea pig.

Jace laughed before letting up on the pressure. Clary's face fell. "So the painless rune doesn't work?"

"Either that or Alec's just a giant wimp," Jace smirked, dodging Alec's good arm that was reaching out to whack him.

"I'm not a wimp," he said, glaring. "Besides," he added, "It's a probably a good thing that it doesn't work. Pain is the body's signal that something's wrong.

"What doesn't work?"

Alec's head whipped around. His boyfriend had apparently returned from his appointment. "Clary was testing out new runes. On me."

"Yeah," Jace added, "She was just trying out a new painless rune. Apparently it doesn't work because I just made Alec squeal like a little girl."

An amused look crossed Magnus' face. "How exactly did you manage that?"

Alec's face flushed crimson. "Like this," Jace said before taking Alec's arm and pressing it against the wall with all his strength. Once Jace saw his face twist in discomfort, he smirked. "Say it," he commanded.

"Mercy!" Alec yelled.

Jace pushed him away. "See," he said, "A total wimp."

Holding his arm, Alec felt fingertips pressing gently to the area and the pain slowly subsided. He let his muscles relax.

"Can we please stop torturing my boyfriend, as amusing as it is? I do need him in one piece."

Alec sighed. He should have known that having someone on his side was too good to be true.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading and sorry for not updating. To be honest, I really hate this one and can't believe I wrote it, but enjoy nonetheless.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Alec let his head roll back against the wall he was currently pressed against. Magnus took the opportunity to kiss the other boy's pretty neck. He let his teeth scrape across the spot, sure to leave a mark. Alec hissed at the sting, but still struggled to expose more of his throat. Magnus chuckled against the skin.<p>

"I would apologize, but I see there's no need."

Alec pushed himself up from the wall. He let his tongue slip out to soothe his swollen lips. Seeing this, Magnus' predatory smile softened into an affectionate gaze. "You do look beautiful this way you know."

Alec blinked. "What way?" he asked, slightly shocked by how raw his voice sounded. He felt a thumb reach out to stroke his flushed cheek.

"Utterly debauched," came the reply.

And he was beautiful, Magnus noted. From his hair that now tumbled around his face, to his eyes lidded from exertion and lust, to his cheeks flushed with heat and his lips that would no doubt hurt tomorrow. He decided to soothe his lover with just a light kiss to his forehead. "I should let you sleep."

Alec slumped, letting his head rest on Magnus' shoulder. Magnus smiled, letting his arm wrap around his waist to support him. Once Alec had a chance to lie on the bed and curl into him, Magnus smirked, saying, "I don't suppose now would be an appropriate time to try out that stamina rune?"

That warranted a laugh. "Maybe tomorrow," Alec added sleepily.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, short I know, but if it isn't too much to ask for reviews, I haven't gotten any yet, so…please? Either way, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; So finally an update. Sorry, I 've been super busy with my school's play, but it's this weekend, so hopefully I'll update faster. Probably not, but I'll try. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Alec froze. In front of him in the distance he saw two figures. As he moved forward he could tell that one was Jace and the other was Magnus. He swore under his breath as he realized that they both must have gotten caught in the battle. He rushed forward, pausing when he saw what happened. They were hanging from some sort of pendulum, which Alec somehow controlled. As he steeped toward Jace, the pendulum holding Magnus plunged toward the water, he noticed in horror. The same happened if he made the opposite decision. He stood frozen, trying to think of something quickly, but it was no use. He had never experienced this feeling of helplessness before. He realized with a horrible shudder that if he couldn't choose, they would both plunge into the sea. He was forced to watch as everything crashed around him. The scene in front of him suddenly dissolved into blackness as he realized with a start what had really happened.

Agramon.

A/N: So, pitifully short, and not really happy with how it turned out, but I like the idea of what Agramon would make Alec see. I'll probably post another chapter soon to make up for the shortness and crappiness of this one. Thanks for reading! I truly appreciate every review I get and it really does make my day.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another chapter to make up for the pitiful last chapter. Still more angst, but the next chapter is lighter, I promise! Again, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Alec tried not to dislike Clary. Besides the obvious connection she had with Jace, there really wasn't any reason to hate her. If he was being honest, he would see that the real reason he hated her was the fact that she could see through him in a way most people were unable to. She had known him for only a few days and had already been able to figure out his deepest secret. In truth, that probably had a lot to do with her attachment to Jace as well. If you watched Jace closely enough, you were sure to observe quite a bit about Alec. He supposed that if she made Jace happy, he should be happy. Still, he was selfish and resented Clary. Unrightfully so. He was supposed to be there to either discourage Jace or back him up in his schemes. Not some girl he had only met a few days earlier. He didn't understand how she could have a powerful enough hold on him to erase six years of fighting side by side. Everyone acted like she was the prodigal daughter returned from the far edges of somewhere and he supposed she was, but did that mean that she could do no wrong? She may have everyone else fooled, but she didn't fool Alec at all.

A/N: So there's another short angsty bit. If you haven't noticed, I'm terrible at writing anything long, but I hope you'll stay with me and continue to enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, this one is an attempt at humor and the next one is fluff to make up for the angst that was posted. Once again, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I'm not disagreeing with you-I'm just saying that he made a valid point."

"A valid point? Isabelle-I am not masochistic. I'm not letting Magnus anywhere near me with the intention of giving me a makeover."

"Why not though? I mean, you don't have to dip yourself in a vat of sparkles. But could a bit of a color other than black really hurt all that much?"

"Yes. Yes it could. You've clearly never met him."

"You're being overdramatic."

Alec raised an eyebrow.

Isabelle sighed. "What if I went with you to make sure he doesn't mutilate you too much?"

Alec looked at her.

"It'll make him happy," Isabelle said hopefully.

After a slightly lengthy staredown, Alec finally relented with a sigh and a grimace.

"Fine, but if I end up looking like a clown, I will fully blame you."

A/N: First time writing Izzy I do believe, so I hope I did her justice. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And now onward to the fluff, since the past couple chapters have had a distinct lack of actual Malec. As always, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

It was silent nights like this that were cherished by both of them. Especially since all of the "Valentine risen from the dead" business started, it was rare to be able to just lay there, in each other's arms, with, for once, no drama.

Laying on his chest, Alec could feel both the comfort of Magnus' fingers running through his hair along with hearing his slow, steady heartbeat. Unlike Alec's, which sped up with adrenaline no matter what happened, Magnus' heart stayed constant. I was nice to be able to feel it, steady, in his ever changing life. He moved a little closer, needing to feel the closeness. The fingers in his hair stopped momentarily as Magnus leaned down to murmur in his ear, "What are you thinking?"

Alec hummed a little. "Nothing really. It's stupid."

Magnus moved his hand so that it tilted Alec's chin up. His eyes stared into his kindly. "I'm sure it's not."

Alec was glad for the darkness so he could at least attempt to hide his blush. "I was listening to your heartbeat."

"Why?"

Alec shifted against him. "I don't know. It's just comforting. You know, since it never changes."

Magnus pursed his lips. "It's not really all it's cracked up to be."

Alec smiled. "I'm not searching for its secret merits. I just think it's comforting."

Magnus pulled him closer into his arms. "Then go ahead." And Alec let the comforting beat lull him to sleep.

A/N: So yes. Fluff. :) Hey, if it's not too much to ask, I'd really appreciate maybe a couple more reviews? Please? Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: More fluff, yay! Enjoy and apologies for it being so short again. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Go away Izzy," Alec practically growled into the phone before snapping it shut. He flopped onto the couch, trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Hopefully not anything important? Because as charming as I am, I wouldn't want to keep you from your job, shadowhunter."

Alec looked at him. "No, she just keeps asking where I am because she's bored."

"So you insist on hanging up on her?"

"You don't get it. It's a sibling thing."

"You teenagers are so bratty."

"I'm not a teenager."

"And sulky."

"M'not sulky."

"Oh yes you are. I don't know where you got this idea that you could say anything you want from. Kids," Magnus said smirking.

"It's just because you're old," Alec said teasingly.

At that Magnus got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Old am I? Well in that case I think you need to learn some respect."

Alec smiled as he felt himself being pushed back into the couch. "Gladly."

A/N: Short again I know. I'm sorry! Don't be mad, I'm trying seriously. Anyway, I appreciated all of the reviews on the last chapter and yeah. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for updating a ton and then just…abruptly stopping. Things have been kind of crazy. But I'm back! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Alec practically ran into the apartment. It had started raining on his walk over and he was drenched. Once he got in, he shook his hair out a little bit. Magnus would probably yell at him for getting his floor wet, but he would get over it when he saw how cold and wet Alec was.

He turned out to be right and once he saw the state Alec was in, two cups of coffee were conjured up and they cuddled under a blanket and watched reruns of some old show. It was weird thinking about how ordinary things could be between them. Between that and Clary's descriptions, he could almost tell what being a mundane was sort of like. On the other hand, for every day spent lazing around, there was another spent slaughtering demons and going after Valentine.

Later on, lying in bed, the soothing pitter-patter of the rain against the window, Alec thought about how different their opinions on rain were. Alec hated it while Magnus had…gotten used to it. However, they could both agree that once they were inside, dry and warm, it could lead to some of the best nights. Their legs tangled together for warmth and the closeness made Alec feel peaceful.

A/N: This was supposed to be longer, but the rest seems to have gotten cut off and I thought it was an alright stopping place. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and encouraging me that this isn't as awful as I sometimes think it is!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Here's another short chapter as a little gift. The next one is longer and fluffier and the one after is substantially longer so, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

It was funny how you could tell when something was a big deal just by five simple words.

"It's not a big deal."

Alec didn't know whether to laugh roll his eyes, scream or curl up into a tiny ball. He thought they were done lying and hiding. But then he saw the spell book and he didn't know how to feel. Although he couldn't read the cryptic text, he knew it was a spell for immortality. Part of him understood why Magnus didn't want to make him immortal; he knew firsthand that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Still, didn't he know Alec was willing-perfectly willing-to deal with the consequences? He was so frustrated and it was making him act like a little kid, which probably wasn't helping his case at all.

When a few minutes later Magnus asked him what he had been looking at, he decided it was best to just say "nothing."

Funny how when it matters most we just say the opposite of what we mean.

A/N: Thanks for reading and the feedback!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's the next one! It's fluffier and I actually like it, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Alec pulled weakly against the door, but it was no use. It was like it was bolted shut on his side. Stupid enchantment. He had tried to convince them he was fine. His injuries had surely healed enough for him to at least be able to train again. Instead, they had all pretty much united against him to hole him up in his room so he couldn't do anything.

He beat against it uselessly before bringing himself to sit in front of it, banging the back of his head lightly against it. He hated being cooped up in one spot for any long period of time. He needed to move more than a few steps, do something. His current lingering injuries were nothing that a simple iratze couldn't fix. His phone lit up on the desk beside his bed. He answered it to see

TXT: Magnus: How are you?

TXT: Alec: I hate you.

TXT: Magnus: Someone's in a bad mood.

TXT: Alec: Let me out.

TXT: Magnus: No can do sweetie. Jace and Isabelle paid me a pretty generous fee to keep you locked up.

Alec resisted the urge to throw his phone against the wall. He decided to be diplomatic about this instead.

TXT: Alec: Name your price.

TXT: Magnus: Pardon?

TXT: Alec: What do I have to give you to let me out?

TXT: Magnus: That's a bit of a loaded question.

Alec rolled his eyes.

TXT: Alec: I'm serious.

TXT: Magnus: Fine. Then give me some idea of what you have in mind.

TXT: Alec: Anything. If you let me out, I'll come over right now and you can have whatever it is you want me to do ready when I get there.

TXT: Magnus: Fine. Check the door. It should be unlocked. You're also paying me back.

Alec smiled.

TXT: Alec: I will.

A/N: Again, thank you all for consistently reading and reviewing. I just hope I'm doing you all justice!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This one's weird because it's like six mini stories that tie into an ultimate theme. Anyway, I really like this one so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

There were many legitimate reasons for tears.

* * *

><p>Grief:<p>

In the shock of it all, none of the Lightwoods really cried when they saw Max die. Even the funeral left them with only broken faces. After though, once they were back in New York, the tension in the air was palpable, like everyone was waiting for all hell to break loose. In the commotion, Alec was able to slip out of the Institute. He couldn't stay there, where all the memories were so fresh and everyone was so tense. Without even really thinking about it, his feet knew where he wanted to go. He rang the button not waiting for a response before saying, "Can I come up?"

The door clicked open and the door at the top of the staircase was already open, so he took it as an opportunity to just walk in. He saw Magnus staring at him and crumbled into his arms, letting him hold him while he sobbed.

* * *

><p>Pain:<p>

He should be used to pain. He was a Shadowhunter. He felt it every day and had a very high pain tolerance. But he had never felt a pain like this before. It was overwhelming and made his throat choke up and was mortified to find his eyes stinging. He felt a thumb brush at his eyelid and when his vision cleared, he saw Magnus staring down at him with a concerned expression. He felt himself blush and look away.

"I'm fine," he choked out. "Just give me a minute."

He pulled in a shaky breath and attempted to relax his muscles. He gave a weak smile.

"Okay. I'm good."

* * *

><p>Exhaustion:<p>

He grit his teeth and shook the hair sticking to his face out of his eyes. They had been training for hours, which was expected, but after not fighting while recovering, getting back in the swing was, while not difficult, frustrating. Between the battle, recovering, and this, he was exhausted. He blinked the infuriating moisture out of his eyes and turned back to the task currently at hand. After it was over, he looked in the mirror at his reflection. He could see his matted hair, the dirt covering his face and the tear-tracks that ran through it. He smiled. He was finally back.

* * *

><p>Anger:<p>

As Clary stormed away, Alec remained in the hallway, leaning warily against the wall. He pulled away only to careen his hand back into the wall. It stung and he could see the blood pooling on the surface of his hand through the angry tears welling in his eyes. And he was pissed. Because Clary was right. And there was nothing he could do to convince himself otherwise.

* * *

><p>Sadness:<p>

As Magnus stormed out, Alec looked down, ignoring the sting in his eyes. He hated lying. He hated admitting, even to himself, how scared he was of anyone knowing about him. And after hearing how close he was to telling his secret, he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Magnus, especially after all he had already put him through, but telling someone wasn't an option.

Besides, even if he had wanted to tell them, he had seen the reaction elicited from even saying he was seeing someone. It wasn't important. And he supposed it wasn't. Alec was the oldest, expected and able to take care of himself. Between Jace's attitude, Isabelle's hissy fits and Max being only nine, there was no need for Alec to draw attention to himself. Still, it would've been nice for his parents to acknowledge him. It also wasn't just the fact that he was dating a guy. As much as he didn't like to admit it, Alec knew that while they didn't want to rid the world of Downworlders like they once had, that didn't mean they liked them. He could see his mother's hurt and disappointed eyes. And his father…well, to be honest Alec had always been a little scared of his father. They just hadn't ever been close.

And that was the best case scenario. The worst could mean being stripped of his marks. He may not be as intense as Jace, but Shadowhunting was still basically his entire life. If he was stripped of it…he didn't want to think about it. He squeezed his eyes shut. His personal life was screwed and his work was exploding around him. How was he supposed to pick?

* * *

><p>Happiness:<p>

He laughed as blue sparks flew out of Magnus' fingers and towards Chairman Meow. No matter how much he ran though, the sparks still found him and sent him yowling away as his fur turned temporarily blue.

"You're being mean," Alec chuckled.

"It'll wear off soon."

"Let's hope so, he's looking increasingly irritated."

"Then I guess I'll just have to turn my attention elsewhere."

Alec gulped. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It would only be temporary."

"Oh no. You're not magically dyeing my hair."

"What if I promised to turn it right back?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

When sparks flew out anyway, Alec quickly ducked, letting the sparks bounce quickly off the wall and land right in Magnus' face, spotting it with interesting blue dots. That, combined with the stunned look on his face, made Alec laugh until he cried.

After fixing the problem, Magnus said, "You think that's funny?"

Alec bit his lip to keep from laughing more and nodded.

"How fast can you run Shadowhunter?"

Alec didn't have to be told twice. He took off like a shot, but there was only so far he could go before he ran into a wall and was grabbed around the waist. He leaned his head back to peck him quickly on the lips.

"It's not fun if you're trying to get caught," Magnus pouted.

"Who said I was? Maybe I'm just taking advantage of a captive situation."

"Well if you're my captive, then I do believe we have some business to take care of."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, once again I hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading as always and please review! They make my day!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry for the utter lack of updates I've just been super busy with school. Now I'm on winter break though, so yay! Please enjoy, even if it's sucky.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Alec hated Jace. He didn't even know why he believed a word he said at this point. All he knew was that he was covered in bruises, wet, cold and he was pretty sure there was a large cut all the way down his face. When he heard that Jace wanted to train on terrain, he didn't think that entailed hurtling over a waterfall. There were probably rocks in crevices of his body that he didn't even know. He would probably be coughing rocks and blood out of his lungs for weeks.

He took a long shower, letting the hot water run over his body for far too long. Once he got out, he ignored Jace's protests and headed straight for the familiar flat where he honestly spent most of his time. He went up to the door and knocked, just to make sure he hadn't interrupted an appointment or something. The door opened and Magnus' eyes kind of quirked.

"What happened to your face?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill my stepbrother," Alec stated.

Magnus smiled. "And why is that?"

"He led me down a waterfall. That sudden crash to the ground? It hurts."

"Poor baby."

Alec stuck his tongue out.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Magnus teased, smirking.

He reached out to touch the cut on his face and Alec felt it melt away.

"It's not fair how you can do that," he pouted.

"It helps you."

Alec shrugged. "I appreciate it."

"How much?"

"Heal these bruises and I'll show you."

A/N: So there's my first update in like a month. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, so this is the first of hopefully more frequent updates. It's Christmas themed and fairly long, so enjoy and happy holidays or lack thereof to all of you, my lovely readers!

Disclaimer: Don't own.

It felt different this year. That was probably because it was a year of milestones. The first Christmas with Clary. The first one without Max. His first one with a boyfriend. He smiled. It was two days before Christmas, yet Magnus had already insisted on giving him a premature gift. When Alec had refused, he had simply shaken his head and insisted.

"It's my job to spoil you silly," he said.

He continued walking and wrapped his newly gifted scarf tighter around his neck. The color was a bright blue, the result of a compromise between the two of them. Since Magnus was throwing a party Christmas Eve and Alec was spending Christmas with his family, today was when they were having their private Christmas. He slipped his key into the lock and headed upstairs. He rolled his eyes as a wreath quickly swung itself in place.

He walked in. "Late with the preperations as always?"

"No, just ran into a little trouble with Chairman Meow thinking the ornaments were his gifts."

He went over to where Alec was standing and pecked him a quick kiss. "Merry Christmas."

Alec smiled. "I have your gift."

"Ooh, what is it?" Magnus asked.

"It's really stupid but…" he trailed off, handing it over.

"You got me a…what is it?"

Alec flushed. "It's a crest. My family crest. So you'll think of me. Like I said, it's stupid and if you hate it I can get you-"

He was stopped by a finger pressed against his mouth. "Stop. I love it."

Alec beamed. "Okay."

"And this is for you, my darling."

Alec opened the box in his hand to find a vial on a chain with swirling colors. "What is it?" he asked with a bit of wonderment.

"It's a little bit of magic I transferred into the vial, should you ever need it. You just throw it to the ground and it will know what you need. Once you put it on it binds to your body and mind. I want you to have it so I know you're safe when I'm not there. Not that you're not perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but you've come in with wounds you've avoided telling me about far too many times for my comfort," Magnus explained.

"It's perfect," Alec said, stepping forward. He pressed up on his tiptoes and kissed him. Magnus held him there and deepened the kiss. Eventually they pulled themselves to the couch.

Magnus smiled and said, "I know this isn't really what you wanted for Christmas, but are you at least happy?"

Alec's nose crinkled. "Of course I'm happy. What else would I have-Oh."

"I know this-being immortal-is what you want, but you have to understand why I have my…reservations about it."

"I really don't want to fight. It's Christmas," Alec pleaded.

"I'm not trying to start a fight. I just want to talk about it. If you're seriously considering it, I think we need to have an adult conversation about it."

"Are you saying I'm not mature enough to know what I want?" Alec asked, a bit defensively.

"That's not what I said. Although you're kind of proving your own point there."

Alec sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry. Go ahead."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Magnus asked.

Alec was about to answer angrily before he saw the pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes," he answered, "I want it more than anything. And I'm not going into this blindly. I know the drawbacks. I have to watch the people I love die. But I've already watched my little brother die and they've prepared me to watch everyone die since I was nine years old. Did you know I decided to risk it and get marked a year early, which could have killed me so I could protect my siblings? Trust me, I've seen my fair share of death. And for a long time I thought I was ready. To die, I mean. There were a couple times I-"he pulled the sleeve of his sweater up and showed an array of scars, scars that were distinctly not from runes. "I'm not proud of it. Anyway, I'm just saying I was in a pretty dark place. And then I met you. And for the first time in a long time I had a reason to get up in the morning. Something to look forward to. And I don't want to lose that."

"Okay. So you've definitely done your homework. But deciding this means you're in it for the long haul. You can't just decide because of me. I will always be there for you, but I can't be your only lifeline."

"I know," Alec replied.

"Do you? I'm just telling you because I know the drawbacks of immortality firsthand. I've been alive a long time. But if it's what you really want, you need to know that nothing would make me happier than to have you forever. You are by no means trivial. I just don't want you to become as jaded and cynical as I have in 800 years. You're just too good to turn into what ever immortal eventually turns into."

"Can I just ask one question?" Alec added meekly.

"Anything."

"Does everything stop being exciting? Like does Christmas stop making you happy?"

"It depends. I've definitely had my fair share of crappy Christmases. But I've also had quite a few good ones. Like today."

Alec smiled, that rare sweet smile that Magnus loved and was fairly certain only he got to see. Alec stood up and shyly crawled into his lap.

"Thank you. I love you."

Magnus smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. He kissed his neck quickly. "I love you too," he said, pressing a kiss to his hair.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are the best Christmas gift!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: So this story officially has the most hits of any of my fics, so I just want to thank all of you who enjoy this story and continue to read it! As a reward, I'm going to offer up you guys the opportunity to send in your own ideas and prompts for what you want me to write about. They can either go in this story or be put as a separate oneshot. So send me in your ideas and thanks so much for reading so far!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fall:

"You have a leaf in your hair."

After having this pointed out to him, Alec shook his head.

Magnus smirked. "What is it with you and your need to shake your head to take care of every situation. Aren't your hands perfectly capable of taking a leaf out of your hair?"

Alec shrugged. "It's fun."

"How did you end up with a plethora of leaves in your hair anyway? Did you stand under a tree or something?"

"No. Me and Jace were jumping into some piles of leaves."

Magnus laughed.

Alec huffed a little. "It's fun. We do it every year when there are enough leaves finally."

"I forget sometimes how _young_ you are."

Winter:

Alec was the first to admit he didn't care for winter .He wasn't fond of cld and was currently bundled in a large array of (black) scarves and gloves, plus his warmest coat. He had drawn in on himself, trying to preserve what little body heat he had left.

Magnus, on the other hand, clearly loved winter. He was dressed, as always, in an array of colors and had his tongue stuck out trying to catch a snowflake on it.

"I do wish you'd wear a bit more color, at least in the winter. Black makes winter all the more depressing."

"I don't see that happening," Alec answered. But by that time Magnus had already turned his attention to a flurry of snowflakes.

"And you say I'm the young one," Alec grumbled, bundling himself further in his warm clothes.

Spring:

Alec sniffed a little miserably. He should be happy that spring and warmer weather had arrived, but his allergies were being absolutely ridiculous. It didn't help that Izzy and Jace were going absolutely crazy with spring fever. He now had a bouquet of "hypoallergenic" flowers they (well, mostly Izzy) had picked for him.

He looked at the sun outside his window and moved to curl up by it. There. They could take their stupid taunts about him being a vampire and shove it. He ended up curling up, not unlike a cat, and falling asleep, warmed by the sun's rays.

Summer:

"You're actually wearing something other than a sweater," Magnus said, pleasantly surprised.

Alec looked down. "Oh yeah. It's too hot to wear a sweater."

"Of course it's still black though."

Alec shrugged. "Some things don't change." He moved to sit by the window. The sunlight made his pale skin look almost translucent, but it was endearing.

Magnus opened his mouth, but Alec cut him off. "If you make a crack about vampires in sunlight, I will throw this pillow at you."

"Who said I was going to say anything about vampires? I was going to say you're beautiful."

Alec blushed. "Oh. Thank you."

"Besides," Magnus smirked, "it's much more likely for you to just be allergic to the sun."

A/N: So hope you enjoyed! Remember to review with your prompts and tell me what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter is for Wekya, who requested Malec cooking. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Alec walked into the familiar flat to find a banquet of Thai food spread out on the coffee table. Had they always had a coffee table? He dismissed it. Magnus redecorated so often it was hardly unusual.

He smiled. "You got dinner."

"Of course. It's from this fantastic new place…" Magnus trailed off when he heard a little half-laugh come from Alec. "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how it's a good thing you can conjure food up at will or you would have starved a long time ago. And without paying for it too."

Magnus huffed indignantly. "That is not true."

"Is too. I'd like to see you and Isabelle have to fend for yourselves without magic sometime."

Magnus narrowed his eyes half-jokingly and half-defensively. "Fine. Next time we'll cook."

Alec laughed. "I'm going to love watching this…wait. We're?"

Magnus grinned in a slightly predatory manner. "Of course. It's all good to laugh at my lack of cooking ability, but you can't make fun of someone for something unless you've mastered it. If I'm cooking, you're helping. Plus it'll give me an opportunity to see how cute you'd look in an apron."

Alec blushed. "I'm not wearing an apron."

Magnus grinned. "We'll see.

* * *

><p>Alec walked in the next day to find the kitchen looking like a mini grocery store.<p>

"Okay, I know we're cooking, but we can't possibly need this many ingredients. What are we making anyway?"

"I just wanted to make sure. And we're making spaghetti, plus chocolate chip cookies for dessert."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Making spaghetti? You couldn't have picked something easy?"

"Where's your sense of adventure? It'll be fun!"

Alec still looked wary, but he started to make his way to the mountain of ingredients.

"So first we have to make the actual pasta," Magnus clarified.

"Easier said than done," Alec mumbled under his breath.

Magnus whacked him lightly with a towel. "Hush. Your negativity is not welcome. Anyway, it's actually not that hard. All it is is mixing flour and water together and putting it through this thingy." He gestured to a large metal crank machine clearly used to make pasta.

Alec looked at him. "The fact that you called it a thingy doesn't really comfort me."

"Does it really matter what it's called? The point is, you put the mixture through it and it makes pasta. Now help me mix it together."

Alec sighed and took the mixture Magnus had put together and started kneading it together. He had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out very well, but he pushed it aside. Once that was done, they both turned to look at the contraption in front of them.

"So do we just feed it through the thing and let it work through?" Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged. "I guess."

Magnus fed the goopy mixture through while Alec cranked. When it was done, they were left with a semi-flat sheet that resembled pasta.

"Well…it doesn't look that bad," Magnus said hopefully.

"It doesn't really look like spaghetti either," Alec added.

"Whatever. Maybe the sauce will go a little better."

Some time of crushing tomatoes and adding an assortment of spices later, Magnus held the spoon up to Alec's mouth. "Taste."

He did. "What do you think?" Magnus inquired.

"I think we probably should have followed a recipe. I think we might have caused some sort of chemical reaction."

"Well, luckily I actually have a recipe for the cookies."

While Magnus was attempting to mix together the dough, Alec snuck up behind him and cracked an egg over his head.

Magnus turned around and saw Alec standing there biting his lip and smiling. He advanced on him saying, "You think getting egg in my hair is funny?"

Alec nodded. Magnus dipped his hand in the flour and flicked it all in Alec's face. "Oops."

Alec retaliated by grabbing a gob of the dough and smearing it over his face. Magnus threw a handful of chocolate chips at him before getting an idea. He walked over to Alec and pressed him backwards so that he was against the counter. He swiped a finger of flour across his nose.

"Gotcha," he said before leaning in to kiss him.

When they broke away, Alec laughed a little and said, "I guess cooking didn't work out that well. We don't really have any dinner and the kitchen's a mess."

Magnus waved his hand. "Trivial matters. And like they say," he said, kissing Alec's cheek teasingly, "Start with dessert."

He kissed Alec and needless to say all thoughts of cleaning up were long forgotten.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Remember I'm still accepting suggestions and tell me what you think! A shout out goes to my sister for helping to decide what they were going to cook. I also apologize for my lack of cooking know how. I can't even cook frozen pizza. Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't been updating that frequently I've had finals, but now they're finally over! As for the other two prompts I've gotten, they are both being written. One is half-done and the other I'm outlining. In the meanwhile I didn't want to leave you guys hanging so here's a little something until then. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Extra note: This is based on the postcard special Cassandra Clare published online that takes place during their trip in City of Fallen Angels. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do or this won't make much sense. Simply put, Isabelle and Magnus starting planning Magnus and Alec's wedding until Alec freaks out.

* * *

><p>"Does it revolt you that much?"<p>

Alec lifted his head up from its current position in Magnus' lap. "What?"

"What Isabelle said in the postcard."

He sat up. "You're really freaking out about that?"

"I'm not freaking out about it; we definitely aren't ready for that. I'm just asking why the idea bothers you so much."

Alec sighed. "It doesn't bother me. It's just the way she brought it up. I just know that if getting married ever happens for me, I don't want it to be a big spectacle. I'm not about to get a bucket of glitter dumped on my head, no matter how much you and Izzy would love it."

"You underestimate me. An entire bucket of glitter would be tacky. I'd want it to be more subtle. I like to think I know you at least that well. Besides, at my core I am traditional about some things."

"Fine then. What would it be like?"

"Well, first I'd have to propose," Magnus said, moving to grab Alec's hand. "I'd ask you and you'd say yes, of course. I'd be creepily obsessed with your hand because I'm sure you'd look stunning with it on your finger."

"I doubt just putting a ring on my finger would change my appearance all that much."

"No, but if I assume correctly that you'd be happy, it would. You look marvelous when you smile and I wish you'd do it more often."

Alec blushed, but he was smiling.

"There we go. Anyway, so you'd have the ring and then we'd have fantastic celebration sex."

Alec looked up. "You had to include that?"

"Of course I did, it's an integral part of the process. Anyway, Isabelle would go psychotic and plan it so we wouldn't have to do any of the work. I would finally get to see you dressed up and it would be lovely." He kissed his hand. "And I would tell you how perfect you are and how much I love you. And then we'd kiss and I'd whisk you off to somewhere yet to be determined."

"That's quite a plan."

"I like it."

Alec shifted so he was sitting in Magnus' lap. "That wasn't a proposal, was it?"

Magnus laughed, pulling him closer so he could kiss the back of his neck. "Think of it as…a preemptive proposal."

"So it's a 'we'll eventually get married, you'll just wait until more time has passed and you think I'll finally relent' proposal."

"Yes."

"I can deal with that," Alec said, turning to kiss him.

* * *

><p>AN: Short compared to the novel of an author's note, but I still hope you enjoy and please as always review! Also please ignore any typos, I read through it but my keyboard has been weird.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I really have no explanation as to why this has taken so long. I've just been really busy with my school's musical and papers and such. Still, I'm on spring break now so I'm going to try and get back to more regular updates. I have your requests either done or almost done and they will be posted shortly. This is just to have something. Hence why it's so short. Again, my apologies. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Before it was cut short, Alec had discovered how fun it could be traveling. His whole life he had been only two places; New York and Idris. But Magnus had, unsurprisingly, been everywhere. It was fascinating hearing about the histories of the cities they visited, little quirks and stories of times that had only been real in storybooks before. Well, his version of storybooks. Shadowhunters didn't invest much in children's stories.

Now that they had traveled around together, he had seen Magnus in an array of settings, in various ridiculous getups. He supposed his favorite place was Paris. It had been peaceful; the other cities had varying degrees of chaos, with people rushing about. Magnus' type of place.

Paris, though, was just…them. Alone, night after night. He guessed the stories about it being the city of love were true. Romance seemed to permeate everything in the city. He wasn't a very mushy person, but something about being there, alone, with everything alright and no more fear made him uncharacteristically romantic.

It was probably also the fact that he simply wasn't scared anymore. Everyone knew about their relationship, thanks to his impulsive, but effective partnering technique. It was partially the idea that it had, at the time, seemed entirely plausible that they wouldn't make it out alive that prompted it, he supposed. Also, seeing Magnus' face with Clary's test rune assured him that Magnus was just…it for him.

Somehow, they had made it out and the problem of telling people was taken care of. He supposed it was partially the adrenaline and partially the additional courage that prompted his next course of events. The alliance rune made him feel so close to him. That last night in Idris he finally gave himself to him. He wasn't scared of that either. He had tried before the battle too, but realized he was doing it for all the wrong reasons. Then he was doing it because he was terrified they wouldn't make it out alive and didn't want to die without that experience since he had the opportunity. Once it actually happened though, everything basically fell into place.

By the time they got to Paris, everything had worked itself out. If Alec could pick any place in the world, he supposed, it would be Paris. Where everything was peaceful. The calm before the storm

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed. Please don't hate me. Thanks!


End file.
